


mad collection

by rinhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, but that's not important, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi keeps making excuses for Kei not to come over to his new apartment, and Kei's fed up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mad collection

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this idea came from, but I wrote it so here you go. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series or its characters.

Kei lifts his golden gaze up from his book and looks at Yamaguchi. "Can I come over today?"

The shorter boy sucks on his juice box until it's empty, but sucks more to buy time. That annoys Kei, but he doesn't speak. Yamaguchi blinks and looks down to the left and right, then up to Kei, and his mouth releases the straw he says: "I still haven't unpacked everything. It's a mess, and I don't want you to see."

Kei makes a humming sound in his throat indicating he understands, and it's okay. Except it's not and when Yamaguchi's gaze slides back down to the table, Kei rolls his eyes. But hashing it out here isn't the best solution, so he turns back to his book and internally ignores how he grips it hard. 

~*~

Two days later Kei is knocking on Yamaguchi's apartment door.

"Ah," comes Yamaguchi's startled voice from within. "Be right there."

Kei narrows his eyes as his mind starts misinterpreting the sounds from beyond the wall. Yamaguchi's talking, speaking to whoever intimately, and then Kei recognizes a belt buckle clicking into place. Kei grinds his teeth together and closes his eyes. _"Do not throttle him when he opens the door. **Do not throttle him.** "_

When the slide of the doors lock registers, he opens his eyes and hopes like hell his expression isn't as dark as he feels. Yamaguchi's head appears at the crack and his eyes instantly broaden at the sight of Kei.

"T-T-Tsukki," Yamaguchi says, "W-What are you doing here?"

Kei snaps—and it isn't his fault because Yamaguchi looks so guilty. He glares down at his lover, possibly ex-lover if they can't work it out, and demands, "Let me in, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi frowns and looks back into his apartment, then shyly looks back at Kei, gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles turn white. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"I'm still unpacking and—ah, Tsukki!"

Kei shoves the door with one hand and ignores the squeak from Yamaguchi. He storms down the small entryway, not even bothering to take his shoes off out of respect. There are boxes piled on top of each other lining down both sides of the hall, so Yamaguchi is telling half truths. To the left of Kei is the entrance to a semi-cleaned kitchen and in front of him, down the end of the hall, is a sheet tacked up on the ceiling. 

Yamaguchi catches him before he can open it and his small fingernails dig deep marks into his wrist. "Please... Tsukki." 

"Let go," Kei hisses, and glares at Yamaguchi. "I know someone's in there." 

Yamaguchi's brows pull together, and he looks genuinely puzzled. But Kei only sees red and doesn't question the reason behind Yamaguchi's expression. He yanks his wrist away and pulls the curtain back, ready to beat the snot out of whoever's fucking **his** boyfriend. 

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi blurts out. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was afraid you would think I was a total weirdo and dump me." 

All of a sudden, Kei feels all the anger drain from his body and in its place unadulterated shame. Boxes of all shapes and sizes, some opened but most unopened, of toys and household products, are stacked around the perimeter of the room. Some stacks are even touching the ceiling. In the center of the room, to the left, is probably about a hundred plush toys in a neat pile. Next to them and curving out both sides is miscellaneous items scattered. To the right, besides Yamaguchi's neatly made futon, are stacks and stacks of books. 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi pleads beside him, and he very tentatively rests his forehead on Kei's deltoid. "Please say you don't hate me ." 

Kei blinks, still mesmerized by the sight before him. But he feels Yamaguchi's trembling on his arm, and he shakes his head, clearing his mind enough to speak. _"You dumbass! What kind of a stupid ass thinks somebody will leave because they collect a lot of junk? I thought you were fucking cheating on me!"_ But he can't say those things. Yamaguchi will only quiver and weep like a baby. Instead, he breathes deeply and turns to wrap his arms around Yamaguchi. And only when the boy relaxes and holds him back does his voice become audible. "Do you think so little of me and believe something like this would turn me away?" 

He still can't help let out some frustration on Yamaguchi. The boy did, after all, make Kei lose a lot of sleep from worry. Not to mention caused Kei to rethink so many things like his clothing, his looks—shit, he even thought of getting contacts to look better—and worse of all he started reading books on how to keep your lovers interest. All in the hopes the stupid dope would choose him over the other guy. 

Yamaguchi whimpers and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Tsukki." He looks up, eyes teary. "I love you so much I was afraid you would think I'm dirty and not wanna be around me anymore." 

Kei sighs deeply. "You need your head examined." He pulls Yamaguchi up, holding him tight within his arms, so his feet dangle a couple of inches off the floor, and presses their foreheads together. "You'll have to do a lot worse than this to get rid of me." 

Yamaguchi blushes and Kei swoops down to kiss the boys quivering lips soundly. "Do you understand?" he asks, quietly. Yamaguchi looks up at him with hooded eyes and swollen lips, and nods. Kei swallows hard and pushes him lightly away before he devours him whole. He turns away to look at something safer, and he remembers the noises he had heard before Yamaguchi opened the door. "What were those noises earlier?" When Yamaguchi gives him a bewildering look he continues. "You were talking to someone, and I know a belt being hastily put on when I hear it." 

Yamaguchi's face turns bright red, and his gaze darts down to his bare feet. "Well," he begins, his voice barely discernible. "Yesterday I bought one of those talking robots. You can train it to speak and—" He suddenly stops, and he's crimson all the way to the tips of ears. Kei suspects what he was teaching the robot, and it makes his belly hot. "And the belt—" 

"Stop," Kei says, balling his fist. He feels Yamaguchi's eyes on his profile, but he doesn't want to turn around and show the boy how much the images of him and the robot affect him. Alternately, he pushes his glasses further up his nose and takes a few steps inside the cluttered living room. "Anything else interesting in here?" Thank goodness his voice doesn't give. 

Yamaguchi perks up behind him, oblivious, and rushes over to show off his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Please point out any grammar mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
